Tooth powder as used in daily life, has a long history. With the continuous development of science and technology, continuous improvement of process equipment and tooth powder developed into various types of toothpaste, and thereafter, increasing the quality and grade of the product, now clean by a single type of toothpaste variety, become the variety is complete, functional diversity, hundreds more functional toothpaste brand, satisfied the needs of different levels of consumption.
Toothpaste roughly divided into: the kinds of antibacterial counter, allergy, detergent whitening, deodorant, methods desensitization toothpaste, etc., the existing dentifrice or toothpaste, its function is single, mostly on a tooth or gum problems has protective effect, and inhibit bacteria, disinfection, deodorization, uses mostly white or add fragrance, etc., using this kind of dentifrice or toothpaste can't guarantee the effect of oral healthcare, if the long-term use of existing a dentifrice or toothpaste, can lead to other breed bacteria, viruses, lead to dental problems. In addition, so existing dentifrice or toothpaste, just go to sterilization, deodorization and whitening, etc., without considering the teeth, gums, and the problem of oral nutrition that is not a fundamental up and strengthened in its teeth, gums, and mouth.